Mr Active
by SimplePlan9876
Summary: "Blackness lingered at the edge of my vision, making me kick out harder. I needed air in my lungs, not water. My heart was fearfully slowing down as I tried to stay conscious. But exhaustion suddenly hit me, and I knew I couldn't keep this up much longer. After one last unless struggle to save myself, I finally became still and decided to wait for my fate." Fixed!


**Disclaimer: I do not own The Mr. Men Show, but I do own a Little Miss who is mention in this short story, and the idea behind it, including the "real" name of one of the characters.**

 **Note: Of course all this isn't real, just an idea that came to me so I decided to write it down. I'm sorry if it's a bit depressing or if you don't think this could have really happened, but I thought it was interesting and it's like a backstory to one of my favorite Mr. Man.**

* * *

The couch was warm and inviting as I slipped farther into the cushions. But despite how soft it was under me, I still felt numb from all the sadness in me. There was a deep frown on my face, and my head was back so it would appear like I was staring up at the ceiling while really all I saw was the inside of my big hat. Unwanted thoughts flashed in my mind, only making me more depressed.

I remember a time when I felt happiness, when I was motivated to get up and do something. I missed those times. For many years now I've only been able to feel sadness, anger, and jealousy. No happiness, nothing to be proud of, and because of that I just want to stay in my trailer and sleep my life away.

Flipping over to face the cushions on the back of the couch, I unwillingly thought of the time I went by a different name. But when my personality started to change, my old friends had labeled me something else and went on with their lives without giving me a second thought. That was one of the reasons why I decided to move, but the name followed me. Nobody has spoke my real name for a very long time, not even me.

To this day I still don't understand why none of them offered to help me. Did they simply not care enough about me? Couldn't they see how unhappy I had become since that day?

Suddenly my throat tightened.

I tried to save her; I really did. But when I reached out for her hand to pull her back up, the branch under me moved and I had to wrap my arms around it so I didn't fall into the crashing waves below.

Why had I insisted on climbing that stupid tree?

An image of the last time our eyes met flashed in my mind and I remember our final conversation.

"You can't save me. I have to let go before the branch snaps or you will fall in too."

"No," I had protested, my eyes watering as I watched her dangle there. "Just hang on a bit longer! I'll get you!" I had tried grabbing her again, but the branch lurched under me once more, forcing me to move closer to the trunk of the tree where the branch was thicker.

"Listen." I had turned back to her when she said that. "There's nothing you can do to save me. I need to let go; my arms are getting tired anyways." She had paused for a moment before adding," I will always love you, Mr. Active."

She was one of the last people to speak the name I had been born with. As soon as she finished talking, she had let go of the branch and I lost sight of her in the rushing river.

For several moments I had stayed where I was, too shock to move, but eventually I was able to climb out of the tree and run to where the water was calmer. I had stumbled onto the bank, plunging right into the gentle lapping waves, and searched desperately for her as I yelled her name.

But I never found her body.

I blamed myself for what happened. If I had always been lazy, I wouldn't have suggested that we go down to the river, let alone climb the tallest tree that had branches hanging over the water. She wouldn't have lost her balance and wouldn't have been unable to pull herself back up. I wouldn't have been helpless to save her. She might still be alive today if only I had been born with the name I had now.

Tears were falling down my face as I thought about our adventures together. At the time they had seemed fun, but looking back, I realized just how dangerous they really were. We both should have lost our lives many times over. But in the end, it had only been her whose life was cut short because of something stupid I wanted to do. I remember how uncertain she had been about climbing that tree, but I had assured her that nothing bad would happen.

My whole body trembled. _I lied to her,_ I told myself. Wherever she was right now she was probably hating me. There was no way she still loved me after losing her life because of me.

Wiping away my tears, I felt thankful for my big hat that hid my eyes that were no doubt bloodshot from all my crying. I didn't want any of my friends to see how much I was suffering. When it first happened, I waited to be comfort; I waited for someone to tell me that everything was going to be okay. But after the short ceremony we had to celebrate her life, nobody spoke of her again and nobody seemed to care about my misery. After realizing that our supposedly friends didn't think she was special enough to keep her memory alive, I knew I had to move away from there.

 _They may have forgotten about you, Miss. Loyal, but I could never do that._

Even if she didn't love me anymore, I will always love her, and I wished so much that she was still here with me. I closed my eyes, picturing her as clearly as if I had just seen her that morning.

Suddenly I found myself on my hands and knees in a tree. The branch under me moved slightly as I looked around to see what was happening.

The sound of water hit my ears just as the branch lurched to one side when the wind picked up.

I braced myself, gripping on tight. Relief washed over me as it steadied once again.

It was then that a scream filled the air. I forced myself to look down, knowing what I would see. The pink Little Miss was hanging from the branch, her legs kicking out as the water slammed against the sides of the gully as if it was waiting for her to fall so it could swallow her whole.

My body stiffened. "Hold on, Miss. Loyal!" I called out. "I'm coming!" The moment I reached out my hand to her, the branch moved under me again and I had to hug it so I didn't fall. My heart was racing in my chest.

Her eyes locked with mine. "You can't save me," she told me in a calm voice, but I noticed the fear in her gaze. "I have to let go before the branch snaps and you fall in too."

Shaking my head, I protested. Tears were rolling down my cheeks at this point as I tried desperately to figure out what to do. Why was this happening again? "Just hang on a bit longer!" I insisted. "I'll get you!" But when I reached out for her, the branch jerked to one side once again. I gasped and moved backwards, toward the trunk of the tree.

"Listen." Her voice was full of determination like she was ready to sacrifice herself for me. "There's nothing you can do to save me. I need to let go; my arms are getting tired anyways." She paused for a moment and I braced myself for what she would say next. "I will always lov–" Suddenly she lost her grip and fell into the rushing water below, disappearing from my sight.

My eyes scanned the river but there was no sign of her. Giving up the search, I was about to go down and look for her in the calmer parts. But as soon as I started moving, the branch vanished from underneath me. I was plunged into the icy cold water, the shock driving the breath from my body. I was drug down and water filled my ears, mouth, and nose. I tried to fight back to the surface, but I couldn't tell which way was up.

Blackness lingered at the edge of my vision, making me kick out harder. I needed air in my lungs, not water.

My heart was fearfully slowing down as I tried to stay conscious. But exhaustion suddenly hit me, and I knew I couldn't keep this up much longer. After one last unless struggle to save myself, I finally became still and decided to wait for my fate.

Something broke into the suffocating blackness, and I sat up, my eyes flying open. I was breathing heavily, but as I looked around, I started to relax when I realized that I was on my couch in my trailer. All that had been a dream. I really didn't fall into the river after her, but part of me wished that I had so I didn't have to live without her.

There was a knock at my door again, and I slowly turned my head, my nightmare fading to the back of my mind.

After another moment, I forced myself to my feet. I walked over to my door, arms hanging limply, and my eyes burned from crying. When I got there, I cleaned my face and faked a smile, ready to greet whoever stood on the other side of the door.

I found myself staring at one of my closest friends. There was a cheerful grin on his face as he waved at me. "Hey, Mr. Lazy!"

 _That's not my name,_ I thought miserably, but I could never tell him that. I couldn't go through the pain of talking about my past to anyone, not even to him. "Hello, Mr. Scatterbrain," I murmured as I stood there, slouching. I knew he would see my body language as me just being lazy and not wanting to do anything, while truthfully I found it hard to go on living without the one I love.

"I was wondering if you wanted to come with me on a short boat ride," he offered, his smile growing bigger.

Part of me was telling me to say no and stay lock up inside with my dark thoughts, while the other part of me was screaming at me to get out and see my friends. Finally I shook my head. "I don't think so, Mr. Scatterbrain."

"Oh, come on, Mr. Lazy." He chuckled and then added," It'll be fun!"

I sighed, realizing that he wasn't going to let me stay here and suffer alone. "Okay," I gave in as I forced myself to smile to hide my true feelings.

"Great!" He reached for my arm and drug me out of my trailer, not even giving me enough time to close my door.

I appeared content to him, but deep down I'm scared and depressed. I pretend to be someone I'm not just so I don't have to go through the same hardship I experienced with my old friends.

The people here in Dillydale were friendlier, always willing to lend a helping hand to someone who needs it. But after realizing that a whole town didn't care about me or the Little Miss who I loved, I couldn't risk putting my heart out there just to have it shattered into millions of pieces for a second time.

Maybe someday I can come clean about my true identity, tell all of them my real name and about my past. But not today.

* * *

 **Please review! No flames please!**

 **Thank you for reading!**


End file.
